Firearm or gun technology includes many different types of firearms, including automatic and semi-automatic weapons, handguns, shotguns, rifles, etc. Conventional mechanical mechanisms to provide safety to such firearms may include, for example, trigger guards to protect against accidental use of a trigger that would otherwise initiate firing of the firearm. Other mechanisms may also be used to enhance firearm safety
A need still exists for other alternative systems and methods to assist with firearm safety and the safe use of firearm or gun technologies.